


let's fall in love for the night (and forget in the morning)

by pigeonv



Series: I miss the old times, I miss you [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Exes, Light Angst, M/M, Past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Producer Park Chanyeol, Singer Byun Baekhyun, se reencuentran por primera vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: Chanyeol sabía que no era normal querer borrar el pasado de Baekhyun después de que había insistido tanto en conocerlo por completo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: I miss the old times, I miss you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009740





	let's fall in love for the night (and forget in the morning)

\- Vamos de nuevo desde la parte del coro que dice _i miss you like_ … -Chanyeol cantó una parte de la canción, escuchó a Baekhyun cantar de vuelta y vocalizar algunas veces.

\- ¿Quieres que cante de alguna manera en específico?

 _Quisiera que dejaras de cantar con tanto sentimiento_ , pensó Chanyeol. No lo dijo en voz alta, por supuesto que una canción triste debería de cantarse con sentimiento, había muy pocos interpretes hoy en día entre los cantantes que conocía, afortunadamente Baekhyun no solamente cantaba como los ángeles, sino que podía hacer suya cualquier canción que se propusiera.

\- Podrías intentar darle un poco de efecto a tu falsete antes de terminar la frase, una terminación más dulce, también prueba hacerlo sin tomar tanto aire.

Baekhyun contestó afirmativamente, luego Jihoon a su lado dejó correr la pista de nuevo, Baekhyun esperó el momento que le estaba costando grabar y cantó de nuevo, lo observó cerrar los ojos y perderse un momento en las palabras. Casi la toda la canción estaba escrita por Baekhyun, Chanyeol solamente le había contribuido con pequeñas ideas.

\- Eso sonó mejor -Baekhyun asintió, pero pudo ver que no estaba tan convencido-. Vamos una vez más, ¿te gustaría hacerlo?

\- Por favor -Chanyeol asintió hacia Jihoon y la pista volvió a sonar.

Cuando escucharon el resultado final Baekhyun les sonrió a ambos a través del cristal, Jihoon y Chanyeol alzaron ambos pulgares y le dijeron que habían terminado. Baekhyun salió de la cabina de grabación y fue directo hacia Chanyeol, se dejó caer en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba, dijo que estaba tan cansado y hambriento podría morir.

***

Jamás pensó que le contaría a alguien lo mucho que le gustaba componer música y el hecho de que había dejado de hacerlo porque pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Por supuesto Baekhyun le dijo que debía de intentarlo si era su sueño, que estaba emocionado por haber conocido por casualidad a alguien como él.

Al principio se sintió, ¿cómo podía explicarlo? Motivado. Tener como amigo a Baekhyun era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse como nuevo cada día, Baekhyun comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo en una tienda de conveniencia, Chanyeol decidió aliarse con Jihoon para abrir un pequeño estudio de grabación, Jihoon venía de una familia acomodada en Busan, no fue difícil fusionar sus ahorros con la inversión inicial que los padres de su amigo ofrecieron.

Sehun, el mejor amigo de Baekhyun, les dijo que sería una buena idea que documentaran todo desde el principio. Abrieron un canal en youtube y subieron videos periódicamente que eran promocionados por Sehun en sus redes sociales, gracias a que era bailarín para una solista famosa tenía una cantidad decente de seguidores. Baekhyun se convirtió en su as bajo la manga, la gente comenzó a preguntar cosas sobre él, los comentarios decían que querían escucharlo cantar más seguido. El canal comenzaba a crecer de a poco y, dos años después, tenían cerca de medio millón de suscriptores y unos sesenta mil oyentes mensuales en plataformas de música internacionales.

Si le preguntaban, eran logros bastante pequeños comparados con los que otras personas pueden alcanzar teniendo contactos y amigos en la industria, pero ese era precisamente lo que le parecía maravilloso, habían crecido tanto en dos años con tan sólo una pobre promoción y todo por ellos mismos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? -Baekhyun dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá, habían tenido una cena llena de carne, kimchi y fideos por haber terminado la grabación. Llegar a casa después de no haber salido del estudio por una semana era como respirar aire fresco por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. Es imposible que no seamos uno de los ganadores de ese concurso, la canción es buena.

\- Eso no me preocupa -Chanyeol le abrazó por la espalda, hundió su rostro en su cuello, besó la suave piel de Baekhyun haciéndolo suspirar-. Cuando escuchen tu voz quedarán encantados.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

Chanyeol no contestó, no podía decirle que se seguía sintiendo inseguro después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Dos años; de los cuales, pasaron uno siendo sólo amigos. Aunque haber cruzado aquella frontera no le aseguraba nada, ¿qué eran justo en ese momento? Dos personas amándose o sólo dos personas pasando tiempo juntas.

Baekhyun siempre se había sentido… pasajero. Algo le hacía pensar que no podía tenerlo por completo. Sabía que era una forma de pensar muy egoísta, Baekhyun no era un objeto, no podía pertenecerle toda la vida, mucho menos por completo.

\- Sólo extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo -le dijo paseando las manos por el estómago de Baekhyun, dejando que sus palmas frías entraran en calor con el contacto-. Te extrañaba.

\- Yo también te extrañaba, Chanyeol.

Era fácil perder el control cuando estaba con Baekhyun, parecía algo salido de algún webtoon, pero cuando menos lo esperaban estaban desnudos sobre la cama. Ese día no fue diferente, Baekhyun caminaba de espaldas, con los brazos ocupados abrazando a Chanyeol por la nuca, sin dejar que el beso que los unía se terminara. Conocía el camino a la habitación, sabía la distancia exacta hasta la cama.

Chanyeol le bajó los pantalones tan rápido que Baekhyun soltó una exclamación, luego su risa se escuchó por toda la habitación.

\- Si que traes prisa hoy.

\- Estoy a punto de explotar, no te imaginas -el comentario lo hizo reír con más fuerza.

Chanyeol se quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones, Baekhyun dejó de reírse en algún punto, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente mientras se mordía el labio, sabía que Baekhyun lo deseaba, podía sentir también amor en la manera que le hablaba o le acariciaba, pero no sabía si ese amor era el suficiente como para durar toda la vida.

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo abriéndose de piernas para él-. ¿No más bromas sobre explotar?

Le sonrió antes de tumbarse en la cama, entre las piernas de Baekhyun. Comenzó a besar el interior de sus piernas, había lamido cada centímetro de piel en el cuerpo de Baekhyun y jamás se cansaba de esos previos. Le mordió la piel blanca provocando que Baekhyun soltara un gemido y se arqueara sobre su espalda.

Amaba tanto poder ver a Baekhyun tan vulnerable solamente para él, poder llevarlo a un estado de éxtasis al grado del agotamiento. En momentos como esos parecía que Baekhyun era sólo suyo, escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios le llenaba de euforia. Había algo en la manera en la que sus cuerpos se unían, Chanyeol creía que no había nadie tan compatible con él como Baekhyun.

Pero esa noche, a pesar de lo que podía pensar Chanyeol, realmente no era nada diferente a otras que habían pasado juntos. No había nada especial, solamente eran dos personas teniendo sexo, pero si le decía que lo amaba justo en ese momento, ¿qué contestaría Baekhyun?

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? -Baekhyun quitó las manos de su espalda para ponerlas sobre su pecho-. Sigue moviéndote o me enojaré, Park Chanyeol.

\- Baekhyun -el aludido soltó un gemido como respuesta, lo sintió rodearle el trasero con sus piernas, tratando de que el miembro de Chanyeol fuera más profundo dentro suyo-. Te amo, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Baekhyun gimió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la fricción entre sus cuerpos, Chanyeol pensó que tal vez no lo había escuchado, pero cuando creyó que no obtendría una respuesta Baekhyun lo jaló por la nuca para besarle los labios, Chanyeol abrió la boca para dejar que sus lenguas jugaran por un momento, era difícil mantener el ritmo cuando Baekhyun besaba tan bien.

\- Yo también te amo, Chanyeol.

Las palabras de Baekhyun parecieron entrar en su torrente sanguíneo como una droga, porque todo su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo. Se besaron una vez más, largo y con una lentitud que no los caracterizaba mucho bajo la circunstancia en la que se encontraban.

Chanyeol por fin había dicho las palabras y Baekhyun parecía sentir lo mismo por él, si así eran las cosas… eso los convertía en dos personas haciendo el amor, ¿cierto? Aquello dejó de ser simple sexo de un momento para otro, quería confiar en que Baekhyun estaría con él toda una vida e incluso la siguiente.

***

Chanyeol esperaba en el auto a que Baekhyun regresara con café, las noches en Seúl seguían igual, todo le recordaba a aquella primera noche que había pasado hablando con Baekhyun. Todavía daban paseos nocturnos, Chanyeol conducía mientras escuchaba a Baekhyun cantar a su lado, para esas alturas él ya se sabía sus canciones favoritas, no había alguna de la que no conociera cada línea.

Por Baekhyun podía ir hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. Siempre había creído que era imposible enamorarse tan intenso como en la ficción, pero en la vida real, amar tanto a alguien como él lo hacía con Baekhyun, incluso daba miedo.

Tenía miedo de estar tan arriba en ese momento y de que en algún momento tuviera que caer. Tal vez era su despertar en la realidad, era imposible que un amor durara para siempre. Podrían estar enamorados, pero… ¿qué pasaría cuándo eso se terminara?

Ignoraba cuándo era que se había vuelto tan inseguro de sí mismo, posiblemente era porque había escuchado aquella increíble historia de amor que había tenido Baekhyun; eso y que tenía que ver la cara de Doh Kyungsoo hasta en la sopa. Había pasado de tener un celebrity crush a no poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre Baekhyun y Kyungsoo.

\- ¿Otra vez pensando en cosas innecesarias?

Baekhyun le tendió su americano frío y Chanyeol tomó la mitad casi de un trago. No podía evitar pensarlo. Hace unos meses Baekhyun todavía se veía algo confundido con lo que su pasado representaba en su presente, pensaba que había mejorado mucho después de conocerlo a él.

\- ¿Eres feliz conmigo? -Baekhyun ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, la pregunta era extraña.

\- Soy muy feliz teniéndote en mi vida, Park Chanyeol.

Las palabras de Baekhyun siempre sonaban sinceras, esa noche decidió ser feliz. Dejaría de pensar en llenar expectativas inexistentes. Se amaban, estaban juntos y estaba seguro que iban por el buen camino para cumplir sus sueños.

***

Chanyeol se despertó la mañana de los resultados del concurso con un bulto encima que no le permitía respirar bien. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Baekhyun abrazado fuertemente a él, su pecho se sentía húmedo, estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, lindo? –Chanyeol tomó el rostro de Baekhyun entre sus manos, le dio un beso superficial en los labios-. ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Lloro de felicidad, tonto -le enseñó la pantalla de su celular, era un email que la televisora había enviado al correo del estudio-. Ganamos, somos uno de los ganadores y no cualquiera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Baekhyun entonces sonrió tan amplió que el mundo pareció iluminarse solamente por su presencia.

\- Tenemos la canción principal.

Chanyeol se enderezó abrazando a Baekhyun, en un movimiento rápido lo puso debajo de él y le quitó el celular para poder leer mejor. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, serían la canción con la que harían incluso los promocionales, eso les daría una publicidad espectacular.

\- Es todo gracias a ti.

Dejó caer el celular a su lado, comenzó a besar a Baekhyun por toda la cara mientras le limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas con sus pulgares. Chanyeol siempre había pensando que, si hacías algo con amor, el universo te lo recompensaría. Ese día comenzaban a dar frutos todos sus esfuerzos.

***

La televisora tardó más de lo esperado en hacer los castings, Baekhyun incluso comenzó a ponerse nervioso porque pensó que tal vez lo cancelarían. Jihoon les dijo que estuvieran tranquilos, que seguro estaban intentando cazar a un pez gordo para hacer de protagonista, los grandes proyectos siempre nacían de esa manera.

Un día Chanyeol recibió una llamada, el productor del programa quería que el actor hiciera una prueba, le dijeron que era una situación de suma importancia. Al parecer la canción principal le había llamado la atención, estaba considerando tomar el papel, pero quería conocer a quienes estaban detrás de la creación de la pieza musical.

Pactaron para verse en el estudio al día siguiente por la tarde. Baekhyun le dijo que tenían que limpiar un poco, así que llegaron temprano y se pusieron manos a la obra. Para mediodía el estudio olía a aromatizante primaveral y no había ninguna sobra de comida en la sala de espera, ni en la zona de grabación. Jihoon se había encargado de rellenar el refrigerador por si querían algo de tomar las visitas.

\- ¿Tal vez prefieren otro tipo de bebidas? -Baekhyun se quedó pensando un momento-. Tomaré el carro e iré a comprar a la cafetería, algunas bebidas calientes y frías bastan, ya casi es hora.

\- No creo que haga falta, lindo -Chanyeol lo abrazó, Baekhyun se acurrucó en sus brazos como siempre hacía.

\- Iré, es mejor estar preparados, simple cortesía.

\- Si así lo quieres.

Se dieron un beso antes de que Baekhyun tomara las llaves y saliera del edificio. Chanyeol le dijo a Jihoon que tuviera lista la versión instrumental de la canción, tal vez el productor quisiera hacer una prueba con el posible protagonista. Poco antes de la una de la tarde el timbre resonó en la sala de estar, Chanyeol se dirigió a la puerta… habían llegado antes de lo esperado, era imposible que fuese Baekhyun porque tenía la contraseña de la cerradura electrónica, no necesitaba tocar el timbre.

Lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta lo dejó congelado por unos segundos. Doh Kyungsoo estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su estudio, aun con esos lentes de sol y la gorra podía reconocerlo, había pocas personas con unos labios y cejas tan perfectas en todo Corea del Sur.

\- Productor Park, es un placer por fin encontrarnos en persona, yo soy el director del proyecto -Chanyeol se inclinó un poco mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecían.

Antes de que pasara otra cosa los hizo entrar, se asomó para ver si había algún rastro de Baekhyun, ¿debería enviarle un mensaje? ¿Qué le diría? Un “ _no vengas, Doh Kyungsoo está en el estudio_ ”.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a las personas detrás de la canción ganadora -dijo Kyungsoo cuando Jihoon y él se presentaron ante todos.

Las palabras de Kyungsoo sonaban algo vacías, su mirada recorrió todo a su alrededor, estaba buscando a alguien y Chanyeol sabía a quien exactamente. Si había escuchado el demo era imposible que no reconociera la voz de Beakhyun después de haber pasado nueve años de su vida junto con él. ¿Por qué quería encontrarse con Baekhyun después de todo ese tiempo?

¿Por qué no? Sí, supuso que Kyungsoo tendría razones para querer volver a ver a Baekhyun, pero no estaba seguro que Baekhyun pudiese soportar verlo una vez más. ¿Eso no demostraría que su relación hasta ese momento estaba cimentada en terrenos inestables? Todo dependía de la manera en la que enfrentara Baekhyun esa situación.

Aun así, tomó su celular y le escribió un mensaje, le dijo que los cafés no hacían falta, que fuera a casa; que la reunión no tardaría mucho. Baekhyun le respondió diciéndole que ya estaba estacionado afuera, que no hacía falta preocuparse por nada más. Escuchó el sonido de la cerradura electrónica y la puerta se abrió.

Pudo ver cómo la mirada de Baekhyun se paseó por toda la sala de espera hasta posarse en Kyungsoo. Si le había sorprendido verlo ahí, no lo demostró. Siguió caminando y se presentó con una reverencia. El manager de Kyungsoo hizo una cara de sorpresa, luego tomó al actor por el codo y se acercó a decirle algo. El director elogió su buena elección de palabras para la letra de la canción, Baekhyun les dio las gracias por el halago y repartió los cafés que había comprado, Chanyeol lo observó dejar que los demás eligieran la bebida de su preferencia, pero cuando llegó el turno de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun no le dirigió la palabra, solamente tomó una bebida de la bolsa y se la dio para después darle la espalda. ¿Después de todos esos años recordaba lo que prefería?

Jihoon pudo leer un poco el ambiente, así que hizo pasar a todos al área de grabación para enseñarles más del proceso creativo. Chanyeol y Baekhyun se quedaron en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué estaría mal? -Dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole un americano frío que Chanyeol tomó por inercia-. No es como si él viviera en marte y yo en venus, Seúl es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba, eso es todo.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

\- ¿Y darle la satisfacción de pensar que su presencia me afecta? -Baekhyun apretó los labios-. Vamos.

Cuando entraron al área de grabación el director estaba en una pequeña discusión con Kyungsoo, le decían que a lo mejor cantando por primera vez la pieza principal se sentía más a gusto con el personaje, pero la respuesta de Kyungsoo parecía ser firme.

\- Le he dicho que no estoy interesado en cantar -su mirada se dirigió a Baekhyun y a Chanyeol quienes estaban entrando-. Me prometí a mí mismo no hacerlo.

\- No veo porqué hacer una promesa así, el CEO Kwon me ha dicho que lo hace espectacular.

\- Debería intentarlo, señor Doh -Chanyeol se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Baekhyun hablarle a Kyungsoo-. No hay que ser remilgoso con el trabajo.

\- ¿Debería intentarlo, señor Byun? -Chanyeol creía que la tensión entre ellos podía sentirse, aun si nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- Hyung -Baekhyun entonces regresó la vista hacia el manager de Kyungsoo que se había presentado como Jaehyun-. Lo siento, quise decir señor Byun -se corrigió mientras se aclaraba la garganta-. Kyungsoo solamente quería conocer el estudio, no es necesario que cante.

\- Debería de hacerlo -esta vez fue Chanyeol quien habló-. Si estaba tan interesado en nosotros supongo que la canción es de su agrado, si no acepta el papel jamás sabrá que se siente cantarla.

La mirada de Kyungsoo nuevamente se dirigió a Baekhyun, luego al micrófono al otro lado del cristal.

\- ¿No se va a arrepentir de lo que pueda pasar, productor Park?

¿Arrepentirse? Probablemente lo haría, pero no tenía tiempo de intentar proteger su orgullo como actual pareja de Baekhyun. Lo único que quería saber era como reaccionaría Baekhyun cuando escuchara a Kyungsoo cantar lo que escribió hace unos meses. Todas esas palabras de las que Chanyeol tenía envidia… esa letra que fue el inicio de su creciente inseguridad. Quería una respuesta y sabía que la obtendría si dejaba cantar a Kyungsoo.

\- No puedo contestar esa pregunta.

Kyungsoo pareció complacido con la respuesta, entró a la cabina de grabación y se puso los audífonos. Jihoon le preguntó si hacía falta que le pasara toda la instrumental para que la escuchara y así se familiarizara con la canción.

\- No hace falta, me la sé de memoria.

Chanyeol sintió a Baekhyun tensarse a su lado, quería tomarle de la mano, pero no quería causar más ruido en su cabeza. La manera en la que Baekhyun miraba fijamente al otro lado del cristal no le decía mucho, era una mirada deshabitada, sin ninguna expresión.

El instrumental comenzó a sonar en toda la sala, Kyungsoo cantó todo el primer verso, cuando escucharon el resultado fue una grata sorpresa. Había algo en la voz de Kyungsoo que podía cautivar a quien lo escuchara, Chanyeol comenzaba a ver porqué le decían que no cantar era un desperdicio para su carrera.

Jihoon le dijo que ahora intentarían grabar el coro, la inhalación profunda que dio Baekhyun a su lado fue audible, hasta ese momento había estado de pie sin nada que indicara que algo estaba mal, pero cuando escuchó que intentarían el coro algo pareció romperse en aquella perfecta mascara de indiferencia que se había puesto desde que vio a Kyungsoo en el estudio.

La pista volvió a correr, la forma en la que Kyungsoo pareció sentir cada palabra del coro lo hizo contener la respiración. Cuando Jihoon reprodujo la grabación insertada en la pista pudo ver algo en la mirada de Kyungsoo, ¿estaba a punto de llorar mientras miraba a Baekhyun? Fue entonces que regresó a verlo, Baekhyun ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, un sollozo salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Chanyeol alzó la mano para tocarlo, pero Baekhyun se alejó de él dando un paso atrás y, con aquel simple gesto, sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba justo en ese momento, sintió tanto miedo que se quedó paralizado, incapaz de decir nada más.

\- Lo siento… -dijo Baekhyun todavía tratando de contener su llanto-. Lo siento mucho, Chanyeol.

¿Por qué exactamente se estaba disculpando? Chanyeol observó a Baekhyun salir de la sala de grabación, la puerta se cerró y sabía que tenía que moverse, debía de ir detrás de Baekhyun. Sin embargo, sus piernas no respondían. Tenía que salir corriendo y encontrarlo…

Las palabras de Kyungsoo se repetían dentro de su cabeza, lo que sentía en ese momento… ¿era realmente arrepentimiento?


End file.
